Bra goes to a Family Picnic
by SuperLuxray
Summary: After 3 months, peace have came until the Briefs get a invitation to a family picnic.When they went to a picnic, a certain someone stalks Bra in order to keep her temper tantrum under control. But Bra has a plan that will unleashs total destruction, will her family stop her or will she succeed?


Bra goes on a family picnic ` An another sequel of Bra goes to therapy.

Okay I'm back and I'm doing another Bra's story. In this story, Bra is going to a family picnic with her family and the Son Family. But then a familiar visitor went on this family picnic spying on Bra in this whole entire story. Will Bra discover that she is been watched by a person who seems familiar or will her temper tantrum will just get the best of her? Oh and you wanna know whose is that person is then you have to find out in this exciting fanfic of Bra goes on a picnic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Z or GT.

* * *

In the Briefs Home, The Capsule Corporation, Bulma Briefs has found mail and an invitation to her old friend Goku to a family picnic. Bulma was so happy that she went back to her home and informed her husband and the Prince of Saiyans, Vegeta.

"I found an invitation let be the Son Family, it's been long since we got together you know especially when the last Family Picnic, you, Trunks, Goku and Goten became crazy and started fighting each other Father Like Son" Bulma explained. Became enraged, Vegeta said, "It's because Trunks ate Kakarot's candy. The Two of those brats made me lose my pride and apologized like I'm some kind of human, like someone I know!"

Then she said, "WHAT DID YOU SAY, TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW OR I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!" "THEN HOW ABOUT YOU MAKE ME THEN" He said. "Um Mommy, Daddy why are you fighting?"

"Huh?" The Both parents said, and they turned around and they saw their 6-year old daughter, who has a temper tantrum who has a lust for murder and a total god of destruction, Bra.

"Bulla, sorry sweetie, your father was arguing about the last time we had a family picnic with the Son Family. But don't worry, because Sunday we're going to an another family picnic. And guess what?" Bulma explained. "What" The 6 year old girl said. "Pan will be here" Bulma said. "Yay!" The Girl said.

"Now let's get you ready for tomorrow, we don't want to be ugly right?" Bulma said. "Right, Mommy." Bra said. Bulma carried Bra to Bulla's room and grabbed the Make Up dresser. Vegeta sighed, and try to remember that horrible day when His wife and him took Bra to get some therapy and then when they came back to pick her up, The Doctor's building exploded and Bra came out of the smoke, only to see her temper tantrum gets the best of her. Bulma was shocked that her daughter became something evil and cried while Vegeta comforting her. He will never forget that day when this happened.

"Dad, is something wrong? I never see you this quiet before." Said the 18 year old son of Bulma and Vegeta, Trunks. He was the first one who ever witnessed Bra's temper tantrum, but not just the temper tantrum but the scariest temper tantrum. He's almost died from her tantrum which traumatized him for life. After 3 months he recovered from his injuries and started to feel better again. "It's your sister I'm worried about. Since her temper tantrum started bad things started to happened. First, she injured you, and now second, she destroyed that building. I don't know if I can't take anymore of her temper tantrum. It's just awful." Explained Vegeta. "I know how you feel Dad, I can't believe it either but 3 months she hasn't use her temper tantrum. So things have been pretty good." Trunks said. "Tomorrow, something it's going to happen, when things get too rough, she unleash her temper tantrum. So it's best that we keep her calm until the family picnic over and you're going to help me since it's your fault that she's like this now. No excuses, I must prepare myself for tomorrow. Try not to get your sister mad." Vegeta said. "Yes Father." Said Trunks.

Meanwhile, Bulma was getting Bra ready for the Picnic tomorrow. "So Bra have you feel anything lately." Asked Bulma. Bra said, "No Mommy I feel happy, it's been a good day for me. Mommy can we go to the park now." Her Mother said, "Okay but don't get mad okay." "Okay" the girl said. So Bulma and Bulla went to the park and then came back home at 6pm. Bulma started Dinner and then they ate and then they went to bed.

In Bra's room, when she's asleep, her temper tantrum came and plotting something. "When we go to the picnic first I'm going to wait for Bra to get mad and then all H*ll unleases and when it does I start by slaughtering people and children around me, satisfying my bloodlust!" The Temper Tantrum Bra laughed manically and loudly so her family can hear her throughout the night. So tomorrow, her plan will begin, so let the fun begins.

* * *

Will Bra's plan will work, will Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks stop her or will she succeed. Find out next time on Bra goes to a Family Picnic!


End file.
